Babysitting
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Naya babysits the twins while Dianna, and Lea are working. Dianna/Lea, Heather/Naya


Babysitting

Naya's 8 months pregnant and now officially starting her leave of absence. The original plan was to wait until she was too big to walk, but her pregnancy isn't going as planned. Some time in month 7 Naya began complaining of pain in her lower abdomen, and the contractions that she wrote of as Braxton Hicks where a lot longer than she felt comfortable with, so Heather didn't argue when she said she wanted to go to the hospital. There they found out that there was a complication. It's rare, one percent rare, with a fetal mortality rate of twenty to forty percent. The pain Naya was experiencing was due to Abruptio Placentae or Placental Abruption. Basically the placental lining has separated from the uterus of the mother.

Upon an ultrasound it was found that the placental lining hasn't completely separated, and is just being to tear. It wasn't a big tear, but it had the doctors worried enough to keep Naya in the hospital for a week to keep an eye on her, but when the tearing didn't appear to be getting any worse the doctors sent her home and, under strict orders, told her to stay in bed. Heather was there to make sure of it. At first she wanted to stay and make sure she was alright, but Naya told her she would be fine, and to go to work.

But this was good for Dianna and Lea. Not the whole complication thing, but Naya being on a leave of absence. Now they didn't have to drop the twins off in day care, instead they can stay with Naya, who was happy to take them.

"They already ate, but Izzy isn't feeling very well. She's running a slight temperature, but if it gets any higher than 101 then call us." Naya nodded before being handed a sleeping Isabella.

"Alright be good for Aunty Naya ok So?" The blonde nodded and hugged both her mommies good bye after receiving a kiss from each.

"Bye mommies." She waved a tiny pale hand at each before walking into the familiar apartment and jumping up on the couch.

"What would you like to do today Miss Sophia?" The toddler shrugged her shoulders, seeming to already be having fun bouncing on the edge of the couch.

"I 'ono. TV." Naya gave her a smile, turning the TV onto the Disney channel, which was playing episodes of Dora the Explorer.

"I'm gonna put Izzy down, you stay there ok?" Blonde curls bounced on top of her head with eyes glued to the screen in front of her.

Naya waddled into her and Heather's room, grabbing the baby bag on her way. She set the sleeping brunette down on their bed, moving the covers over top her before pulling out the stuffed bear that was in the bag and putting it next to the small girl.

"Sleep tight Iz." With a kiss to her forehead, Naya left with the door cracked and the hall light on.

Sophia spent the better part of the morning watching the shows on the Disney Channel, allowing Naya to safely close her eyes and take a small nap on the couch. Although it didn't seem to last long before she felt small hands pulling on her hand.

"Wh-what's wrong?" With sleep still clouding her vision Naya looked over the edge of the couch where Isabella was tugging on her hand with one of her hands, and the bear in her other.

"Aunty Na I'm tirsty." Naya couldn't help a smile from forming at the adorable way Isabella's hair was sticking up in every which way, with the slight flush of her tiny cheeks.

"You want some juice?" The tips of the hair that were sticking up swayed forward as she nodded her head.

"You want some to So?" Without taking her dark eyes off the screen she nodded.

"Ok, why don't you sit next to your sister while I get you something." The tiny brunette wordlessly moved to sit next to her twin, pausing only to put her bear on the couch before she pulled herself up next to her.

Upon looking in the bag, the copper skinned, soon to be mother, found two sippy cups in one of the pouches, one pink, one green. After filling each with the apple juice in the fridge she handed the cups to the girls, and found that the pink belonged to Sophia, and the green to Isabella.

"How you feeling Izzy?"

"Sweepy." As if to prove a point, as soon as she was finished filling her thirst, she leaned back in the couch and used the bear as a pillow before curling up and falling right back to sleep.

"How you doing So?" Naya wasn't sure exactly what the nod was supposed to mean, but guessed she was doing fine.

Isabella didn't wake up until lunch time, where the smell of Mac and Cheese woke her. Bare feet padding across the tile in the kitchen caused the tall brunette to turn and find the other twin rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, you hungry? Me and Sophia are making Mac and Cheese." A blonde head poked out from around the older girl's arm.

"Yeah I'm helping!" Isabella smiled before climbing onto the chair with her sister.

"I wanna help."

Lunch was good, aside for the time Sophia missed her mouth when drinking for her cup, and the time Isabella accidently hit the edge of her bowl and sent her Mac and Cheese into her lap. So after making a quick trip to the bathroom where Naya switched their outfits and through the dirty ones into the washer, the three girls returned to the living room where Naya rested on the couch and watched the twins play with the toys that were brought with them in front of the TV.

"Hey Aunty Na why is your tummy so big?" Brown eyes opened and locked onto curious hazel ones.

"Cause your Aunty Heather and I are going to have a baby." The twins shared a look, and before Naya knew it they were leaving their toys on the floor and on either side of her.

"Really? You got a baby in ter?" A tan hand moved over the bulge in Naya's stomach, clearly fascinated with the fact that there is a life growing in her stomach.

"Yup, and in a month or so it should be out." Sophia tilted her head to the side, and pressed an ear to her tummy.

"I hear your tummy making funny sounds." Naya couldn't help but laugh a little, causing the head on her stomach to move, and a pout to form.

"Stop moving!"

"Somefing hit me!" Isabella removed her hand, and stared at the Latina's stomach, waiting for it to show itself.

"It's just the baby kicking. It's alright." That seemed enough for Izzy, who moved her hand back onto the brunette's stomach.

"What's it gonna be?" Sophia asked after moving her head to look up at Naya.

"We don't know yet. We want it to be a surprise."

"Can we come to?" Naya gave a small laugh but nodded, earning her hugs from the twins.

The door opening a few hours later caused Naya and the twins to turn towards it. A head of blonde hair poked through, making a smile appear on the Latina's face as she struggled to stand from the couch and great her wife. She wasn't the only one there though. As soon as Heather stepped in, and scooped Naya into her arms, another head of blonde hair poked in, followed by a brunette.

"Ma! Mom!" Came the chorus of the girls as they ran as fast as their small legs would allow to the two girls that just walked in.

"Hey girls, were you good for your Aunty Naya?" The girls nodded and continued to hug their legs.

"Ma did you know Aunty Na is gonna have a baby?" Lea giggled at her daughter before bending down and picking her up.

"Yes I did So."

"She's gonna wet us be wif her when it comes." Izzy told them, moving her arms up above her head to be lifted into the blonde's arms.

"She is? That's cool."

Heather gathered the girls' things back in the bag and handed it to their friends on their way out the door.

"Thank you again Naya, I know they can be a handful sometimes." The pregnant brunette just waved the singer off.

"Seriously it was no problem, they were great." She told them from her spot next to Heather, who had an arm wrapped around her waist with the hand rubbing soft circles into the side of her belly.

"That's good. If you need anyone to watch you little one, you just call us."

"Oh we will." Hazel eyes rolled before opening the door.

"See you later Heather, Naya."

"Bye Lea, Dianna. Bye Izzy, So."

"Bye Aunties." As soon as the door closed behind them with a soft click blue eyes meet brown.

"So how is my beautiful wife doing?" Heather asked as she moved her arms to wrap around her waist, making Naya almost instantly fall into her hold.

"Sweepy." The laugh Heather gave shook Naya, who was leaning against her chest.

"Stop moving!"

"I'm sorry. Here I'll carry you to bed." Naya didn't have time to protest before she was in pale toned arms and being carried down the hall to their bedroom.

She was gently laid in the bed and the covers pulled up to her chin, as Heather tried to move away after giving her forehead a kiss, a hand moved and caught her wrist.

"I need my cuddle buddy to sleep." The smile on the blonde's face never left as she moved under the covers next to her wife, and drew her in close to her.

"Night beautiful."

"Night gorgeous."


End file.
